Mamorenakatta yakusoku Promessa não cumprida
by Lotus.Dandelion
Summary: Primeira fic, por isso peço paciencia a todos. Após deixarem Thriller Back, um incomodo silencio se instala no navio, graças ao comportamento distante de Zoro. pessimo summary, admito Zolu, leve Zosan
1. Chapter 1

Minha primeira fanfic, sim, estou muito emocionada! Espero que todos gostem tanto quanto eu.

Pode conter alguns spoilers do final da saga Thriller Back, pra quem não se importar (ou já viu a saga), boa leitura!

Não fazia muito tempo que haviam deixado Thriller Back para trás, atravessando o turbulento mar de ciclones até que alcançarem águas mais calmas.

O tempo estava excelente. O sol brilhando no céu limpidamente azul, o calor sendo dissipado pela brisa marítima e o mar balançando o navio suavemente causando uma sensação de moleza e conforto. No geral, um dia perfeito; ou é o que seria se não fosse o estranho silêncio que reinava a bordo do Sunny.

Em outros tempos, um momento de paz como esse seria mais do que bem vindo para a maioria dos tripulando daquele conturbado navio, mas esta não uma situação momentânea. Era algo que durava desde que haviam deixado aquele lugar que mais parecia uma casa de horrores.

- Até quando isso vai continuar? – perguntou Nami irritada. Em um tom cansado.

Robin desviou o olhar do livro que estava lendo, porém nada disse. Não sabia o que dizer, afinal fazia a si mesma a mesma pergunta.

- Só nos resta rezar para que eles se entendam, creio eu – disse Sanji, que trazia um novo bule de café a pedido da arqueóloga, lançando um olhar a torre de vigia onde sabia que o espadachim estava e depois para a cabeça do Sunny, onde Luffy, sentado no focinho do grande leão, observava o mar pensativamente.

- Ele tem estado lá o dia todo – comentou Robin ao perceber o olhar do cozinheiro.

- Eu sei – respondeu Sanji, quase em um murmuro. Ultimamente nem a comida era capaz de mudar o ânimo do moreno, quem parecia não sentir fome.

Quando retomaram sua jornada após finalmente conseguirem sair daquele imenso navio, a primeira vista estava tudo normal. Todos estavam felizes por saírem daquele pesadelo, além da emoção de terem conseguido um novo nakama. Mas passada a euforia, logo notou-se uma mudança em Zoro. O espadachim estava mais sério e silencioso que o normal, e passou a treinar mais intensa e duramente, se é que era possível, além de se afastar da tripulação.

Claro que no início todos se questionaram o que teria acontecido, mas se tratando de Zoro, aquele não era um comportamento impensável e logo não deram muita atenção, incentivados por Sanji, Robin e Brook, que diziam apenas que eles precisavam de um tempo sozinho.

Uma pessoa, porém, não estava de acordo. Luffy não podia deixar de se preocupar com o outro, afinal conhecia Zoro melhor que qualquer um e podia ver de longe que algo o perturbava, algo que não queria compartilhar consigo. Havia tentado abordá-lo várias vezes, mas ele apenas se esquivava de suas perguntas e o evitava, e também, o que mais lhe doía, era que nunca o olhava nos olhos.

- Por que apenas não damos um jeito de obrigar o Zoro a falar com o Luffy até que resolvam tudo? – disse a navegante distraidamente, como se estivesse pensando em voz alta.

- Não acredito que isso seja possível – disse a morena com um traço de divertimento na voz – e depois – disse, agora com pesar – imagino que isso não sirva de qualquer ajuda. Essa é uma situação delicada.

- Eu sei – murmurou – é só que eu não agüento mais ver o Luffy sorrindo e fingir que está tudo bem, quando é óbvio que ele está angustiado. Será que aquele idiota do Zoro não vê o que está causando? – disse inconformada, mas também entendia o lado do espadachim.

No começo não sabia o motivo de tudo, mas sempre fora uma pessoa inteligente, e não demorou até que somasse todos os fatos e chegasse a uma conclusão satisfatória. Depois foi só uma questão de pressionar Sanji, que lhe era óbvio que escondia alguma coisa, para que finalmente soubesse de todos os fatos que desconhecia. Nunca sentira tanto respeito e admiração pelo espadachim.

Mas também sentiu-se extremamente fraca e miserável ao saber quão perto da morte seu capitão havia estado, apenas porque eles não foram fortes o suficiente. E Zoro, que era um guerreiro orgulhoso e tinha um laço especial com o jovem capitão, com certeza sentiu-se ainda pior.

- Então ao realmente não há nada que possamos fazer? – disse o cozinheiro em voz baixa, falando consigo mesmo.

- Talvez – disse Robin pensativa – valha à pena ter uma conversa com espadachim-san.

- Certo, eu irei – disse Sanji prontamente, fazendo Nami franzir o cenho perplexa.

- Nem pensar. A ultima coisa que precisamos é de alguma briga estúpida. Deixa que eu vou.

- Não, eu vou – disse o cozinheiro firmemente, deixando a navegante incrédula. Afinal Sanji, que sempre lhe fazia todas as vontades, nesse instante estava completamente inflexível por ninguém menos que Zoro, a pessoa com quem vivia em pé de guerra.

- Eu concordo – disse Robin antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa – Vamos apenas confiar no cozinheiro-san, certo Nami? – falou com um de seus costumeiros sorrisos, com o qual a navegante não pôde fazer nada além de concordar.

- Obrigado, Robin-chan – disse o cozinheiro com um sorriso afetuoso – e me desculpe por isso Nami-san – terminou, para logo em seguida se retirar, se dirigindo para dentro do navio para que pudesse descer e rumar até a torre de vigia.

- Tem certeza disso? E se eles brigarem e Zoro se afastar ainda mais?

- O que você teria dito a ele se tivesse ido? – perguntou a morena naquele tom enigmático de quem tem todas as respostas.

- Bem eu... Eu não sei – disse derrotada – mas o acha que Sanji pode conseguir além de um atentado mútuo as vidas um do outro?

- Ele pode se fazer ouvir.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou confusa.

- Zoro acha que Sanji é o único que sabe o que aconteceu enquanto estávamos todos inconscientes – começou a explicar Robin pacientemente – mesmo que você falasse com ele, ele não daria ouvidos, mas Sanji é diferente. Ele estava lá quando aconteceu, nas mesmas condições.

Nami balançou a cabeça levemente, perdida em pensamentos. Não havia pensado nisso. Robin estava certa, mesmo que fosse até Zoro, este apenas dissimularia, e se dissesse que sabia de tudo, era capaz que apenas se irritasse mais.

Robin apenas a observava, mergulhada em seus próprios pensamentos. Era verdade o que dissera a navegante, mas o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual deixou tudo nas mãos de Sanji, era a estranha cumplicidade que a tempos percebera que ambos compartilhavam. Sabia que o espadachim não daria brechas para conversas, porque isso deixaria a mostra seu lado mais fraco, mas talvez o cozinheiro pudesse transpassar isso.

Nami mordeu os lábios nervosamente – espero que dê tudo certo – disse contemplando o céu vivamente azul.

Robin apenas concordou, também olhando o céu, seu livro deixado de lado na mesa, esquecido.

Fim do primeiro capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji andava decidido até a cabine de observação, mas agradecia mentalmente pelo fato do navio ser tão grande, pois assim ganhava alguns minutos com os quais pensava sobre como deveria abordar o marimo.

Estava realmente preocupado com Zoro. Viviam brigando por qualquer coisa por mais medíocre que fosse, motivo pelo qual quase todos pensavam que não se suportavam ou até se odiava, mas a verdade estava longe disso.

É verdade que a maior parte do tempo que passavam juntos era preenchida por uma troca de insultos muitas vezes ridícula, senão alguma briga. Mas isso só acontecia porque era algo que ambos desfrutavam. Não eram crianças. Não tinham a necessidade de insultar gratuitamente uma pessoa apenas porque desgostavam dela. Se realmente se odiassem, tratariam apenas de ignorar a presença um do outro.

As brigas constantes era algo que ambos apreciavam, afinal era uma forma de interação agradável para seus gênios difíceis e orgulhosos, além de uma boa distração, já que eram homens de ação e um navio, por maior que fosse, será sempre um espaço muito limitado. Mas acima de tudo, eram a válvula de escape um do outro.

Parou ao chegar à escada, seguindo com o olhar como ela subia até seu objetivo. Agora que estava tão perto, não pôde evitar ficar nervoso.

Sempre que sentia-se perturbado com algo, descontava no espadachim, usando de provocações ou gestos agressivos, e graças ao seu temperamento explosivo muitas vezes acabava passando dos limites. Nesses momentos, Zoro logicamente não deixava barato e agia tão agressivamente quanto o cozinheiro, mas tirando alguns costumeiros insultos suas reações sempre se limitavam a gestos físicos. Mesmo quando Sanji o atacava verbalmente, tocando em pontos que certamente feriam o espadachim, ele apenas continuava a revidar os golpes até que o outro se cansasse. Mesmo tendo condições de revidar as palavras ferinas que lhe eram lançadas com a mesma intensidade, apenas continuava a lutar e recebia silenciosamente a fúria do loiro.

Depois que se acalmava, Sanji sempre sentia-se culpado, mas simplesmente não era capaz de se desculpar com o outro. Zoro porém não se importava, pois sempre que algo do gênero acontecia acabava encontrando um prato de comida ou doce visivelmente caprichado em lugares estratégicos em que apenas ele ia, e com isso, tudo voltava à normalidade como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Suspirou, começando a subir os primeiros degraus. Aquela dificilmente seria uma conversa pacífica, mas não importava. Agora era sua vez de apoiar Zoro, e não hesitaria.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sinto o capitulo tão curto, mas simplesmente ando sem tempo. Mas o próximo capitulo já esta quase pronto, então acho que não ira demorar muito!


	3. Chapter 3

Ao entrar no não tão pequeno compartimento, não se surpreendeu ao encontrar o outro fazendo flexões com um peso ridiculamente grande nas costas que o cobria do pescoço ao joelho, ignorando-o completamente. Sim, ignorando, pois tinha certeza que Zoro sabia que estava ali desde que se aproximara da cabine de observação.

– Zoro – tentou, mas sua única resposta foi o som da respiração descompassada.

Então, Sanji fez a única coisa que atrairia a atenção do outro no momento; lançou um potente chute em direção à cabeça desprotegida. No mesmo instante que o rosto do espadachim atingiu com tudo o chão, todo o seu corpo sucumbiu ao enorme peso, que normalmente teria esmigalhado completamente qualquer um.

Mas o cozinheiro não estava preocupado, pois aquela não era uma situação normal e a pessoa soterrada a seus pés não era qualquer um. E isso provou-se verdade quando apenas alguns instantes depois, o grande objeto caiu pesadamente para o lado, dando espaço a figura alta e esbelta do espadachim totalmente ilesa.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – disse Zoro em uma voz baixa e ameaçadora muito parecida a um rosnado, claramente irritado.

– Eu é quem pergunto marimo idiota – revidou Sanji em um tom igualmente baixo, porém calmo – até quando pretende continuar com isso? – perguntou encarando-o.

Zoro estreitou os olhos perigosamente, e Sanji tensou-se ao vê-lo se aproximar a passos lentos, se preparando para o pior. Porém, em vez de começar uma luta como imaginara, ele apenas passou reto por si sem sequer se dignar a olhá-lo, dirigindo-se em direção à saída.

– Pretende fugir? – perguntou ligeiramente irritado.

Imediatamente o espadachim estancou no lugar, e muito a contragosto, virou-se na direção do loiro.

– O que te importa? – indagou com descaso.

– O que você acha seu pedaço de merda? – disse, vendo como uma veia saltava em sua têmpora – eu estou preocupado com você droga – falou em um murmuro ao mesmo tempo em que desviava os olhos.

E isso esvaiu toda raiva do espadachim, desarmando-o completamente. Ele e Sanji sempre faziam questão de fingir que não se importavam um com o outro, então ter o cozinheiro a sua frente mostrando abertamente o que sentia, além de dizê-lo claramente em palavras, lhe fazia sentir uma espécie de conforto misturado a uma estranha tristeza. Deveria estar realmente patético para as coisas chegarem a aquele ponto.

– Apenas... Me dê um tempo certo? – disse mais calmo, passando a mão por seus cabelos, demonstrando cansaço na voz.

– É o que temos feito até agora, mas não parece que adiantou muito – falou o loiro, seu tom desprovido de qualquer ironia ou burla, deixando o espadachim sem saber o que dizer.

– Até quando vai evitá-lo? – perguntou após um curto silêncio, vendo que o outro não diria nada.

– Do que está falando? – tentou dissimular o espadachim, embora soubesse que fosse em vão.

– Vamos lá Zoro, sei que não é tão idiota assim – respondeu, começando a cansar-se daquele jogo.

Zoro desviou o olhar. Sabia muito bem ao que, ou melhor, a quem ele se referia.

– Eu... – começou, incerto sobre suas palavras. Não queria falar nesse assunto. Sentia que se colocasse aquilo que vinha remoendo em palavras, estaria aceitando tudo. E embora soubesse racionalmente que talvez essa seja a coisa certa a fazer, se negava a isso.

– Zoro – ergueu o rosto ao ouvir o chamado, e quase se assustou ao ver o quão perto o outro se encontrava, apenas alguns centímetros os separando. Sanji ergueu sua mão, acariciando levemente o rosto moreno e obrigando-o gentilmente a encará-lo nos olhos – Está tudo bem. Você não precisa carregar tudo sozinho.

Com isso, todas as barreiras nas quais o espadachim se envolvia sumiram completamente, dando lugar a uma necessidade arrebatadora de desabafar. Pela primeira vez percebia o quanto vinha se sentido sufocado.

– Eu...Falhei com ele – disse com voz afogada – de todas as formas possíveis. Não fui capaz de manter minha promessa e não fui capaz de protegê-lo. Luffy não pôde se proteger do Kuma porque ele teve que enfrentar praticamente sozinho aquele maldito shichibukai e seu maldito zumbi. E na única vez que ele precisou de ajuda, eu não fui capaz de fazer nada além de me ajoelhar e implorar.

Sanji sentiu um aperto no peito, enquando o espadachim fechava fortemente as mãos em punhos na tentativa de suprimir toda a raiva e frustração.

– Eu... Entendo como você se sente...mas...

– Não, você não faz idéia de como eu me sinto! – falou erguendo a voz. Não queria ser confortado, não queria a pena de ninguém.

– Mas que merda, será que você não sabe ouvir?! – Disse o loiro também em voz alta, beirando ao grito. Sabia que não deveria perder a cabeça, mas era difícil quando cada palavra de Zoro lhe atingia dolorosamente, pois sabia que o mesmo valia para si.

– Certo, diga então – disse apático, seu humor mudando instintivamente com as palavras irritadas do outro.

Sanji respirou fundo, focando-se em seu objetivo. Se começassem a discutir agora, qualquer possibilidade de conversa iria por água a baixo.

– Eu sei como você se sente – começou a falar em um tom baixo – Não era só você que estava lá. Não foi só você que não pôde fazer nada. Estávamos todos lá, todos enfrentamos aqueles maníacos, mas foi a mesma coisa que nada. Se dependesse de nós – então sua voz baixou ainda mais, virando apenas um murmuro – Luffy provavelmente estaria morto agora.

Zoro engoliu em seco rangendo os dentes, mas Sanji apenas continuou seu monólogo – Mas ele está aqui, está vivo. E o único responsável por isso é você.

O espadachim apenas virou o rosto negando a idéia, com cara de quem achava aquilo perda de tempo.

– Droga Zoro, será que você é cego ou apenas burro?! Você foi o único que continuou de pé, o único que continuou lutando, o único que fez algo para protegê-lo! – viu-o abrir a boca, mas continuou antes que ele pudesse dizer algo – De todos nós, você foi o único que não falhou com ele!

O espadachim apenas o fitou, a boca ainda aberta, sua mente processando a breve explosão do loiro.

– Você não acha que já é o suficiente Zoro? Você é a pessoa que mais se importa com Luffy, mas desse jeito, você está sendo a que mais o machuca.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou rapidamente, sua voz contendo assombro e preocupação.

– Não me diga que não percebeu? – indagou o loiro surpreso – Se bem que não é de se estranhar, afinal como você saberia se não para de evitá-lo.

– Apenas diga logo!

– Vá até ele e veja por si mesmo.

Zoro ficou visivelmente tenso. Embora Sanji lhe tivesse feito refletir sobre várias coisas, isso não mudava o modo como se sentia. O loiro percebeu como o outro ficara, e praguejara internamente. Como Zoro podia ser tão cabeça dura?

– Então é isso? Vai continuar fechado no seu mundinho se remoendo em culpa?

– Não – disse o espadachim firmemente, impressionando o cozinheiro. Seus olhos haviam mudado, agora as orbes negras brilhavam em determinação.

Zoro sentia-se inseguro de encarar Luffy como à muito tempo não se sentia. Na verdade, sentia-se completamente perdido, sem saber o que fazer. Mas Sanji lhe fizera perceber uma coisa que, de tão preocupado em se martirizar, não havia percebido. Fazia muito tempo que não via seu capitão, que não ouvia sua gostosa risada, que não contemplava seu belo sorriso. Precisava de Luffy, necessitava tê-lo por perto, vê-lo, ouvi-lo, senti-lo. Era por esse motivo que se empenhava em ficar forte, para ser capaz de estar ao seu lado. Se continuasse a se comportar assim, então nada teria sentido.

Olhou para o cozinheiro que apenas o observava em silêncio. Sentia que devia dizer alguma coisa, mas o que exatamente?

– Sanji, eu...

O loiro porém apenas balançou a mão como quem afasta uma mosca e acendeu um cigarro, dando uma longa tragada – Apenas faça as pazes com Luffy. Não agüento mais ver toda a tripulação com cara de enterro.

O espadachim franziu o cenho – O que isso tem a ver?

O cozinheiro soltou uma curta risada antes de dizer descontraidamente no tom zombeteiro de sempre – Eu quase tinha esquecido que você era tão lerdo. Escute bem, pois não vou repetir. Luffy é o capitão. Ele é a âncora que mantém todos nesse navio, firmes. Então se ele não estiver bem, isso obviamente reflete em nós. Por isso – então ficou sério – você precisa estar ao lado dele. Por que a única coisa que pode sustentá-lo, que o mantém de pé, é você – disse dando um leve soco no peito do espadachim, virando-se de costas e seguindo em direção à pequena abertura no chão, que era a única entrada e saída do lugar.

– Sanji! – chamou, vendo o outro parar a meio caminho e virar o rosto de lado, encarando-o parcialmente – Obrigado – falou sério.

O cozinheiro apenas sorriu e continuou seu caminho, desaparecendo rapidamente pela escada.

Ambos eram pessoas de gênio difícil e orgulhosas, e haviam se exposto totalmente um ao outro, mas não se importavam. Tinham certeza que a próxima vez que se encontrassem, nenhum dos dois comentaria nada sobre o ocorrido, apenas se provocariam como se nada tivesse acontecido, e esse momento existiria apenas como uma lembrança que ambos secretamente guardariam no fundo do peito.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente acabei outro capítulo, desculpem pela demora! Agradeço a tds que tem mandado reviews muito encorajadoras, vcs são minha maior inspiração! (frase clichê, mas garanto que é a pura verdade xD)

Uhul, apartir de agora que começa o Zolu! Me aguardem! xD

Ps: dedico esse cap a Fabijedi, que me apoiou muito! Foi muito importante pra mim, obrigada!


End file.
